


~ｓｔｒａｗｂｅｒｒｙ ｋｉｓｓ~

by mitoxi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Closets, Drama & Romance, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hate to Love, House Party, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Fiction, Party, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Strawberries, Teen Romance, Texting, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Wicki, Work In Progress, irl people - Freeform, supportive friends, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitoxi/pseuds/mitoxi
Summary: ⚠️!! written for someone irl and will NOT be continued !!⚠️A forgotten love after the dramatic experience of a dear friend leaving from lack of fitting in. Until a thrilling meet up that they will remember for ever, change them and how they see each other.They soon realize what they were missing. Will the endless love of strawberries put them together, or tear them apart even more..?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -some names in the story are changed for privacy reasons-

The whole gang was in high school, freshman year to be exact. The gang meaning Vicki, Finnley, Lilly, Wyatt, and Ailynn and the rest of the people they sometimes hung out with. Wyatt had slowly drifted from their group, as he felt the need to make more guy friends so that people would stop calling him gay. he was sick of it, it had basically become bullying and he no longer felt comfortable hanging out with the girls. Vicki had never been too attached to the boy, so hadn't felt any real sadness when he left the group.

Wyatt had experienced great trouble finding guys that would be friends with him, so he settled on the occasional hangout with Thomas or Cameron. Sometimes on his most desperate days, he would even talk to Levi. Wyatt had not come out to his family because he became scared. terrified of being disowned by another group. The school had disowned him, and he simply couldn't risk being destroyed once more. he felt so vulnerable, communication had become difficult he didn't even try anymore. he had no desire to talk to anyone. he missed people, don't get him wrong, but he just couldn't deal with them anymore.

he sat alone, April 2nd of 2022, nothing out of the usual. he stole a glance at the table Finnley, Lilly, Ailynn, Juliana, Piper, Christian, and Vicki sat at. Christian had been added to their group since Piper had him had begun dating the previous year. They held hands on top of the table, having a discussion about the latest anime and whatever else they liked to talk about. Finnley and Lilly had also become a couple, and so had ailynn and Juliana. those four usually sat in a group talking about gay stuff and art. Vicki sat with one side to piper and Christian and the other to the bi gang. she enjoyed talking to them both, but also felt lonely as she had nobody that seemed to want to be with her, and not just as friends. She wanted someone to be with her. she had once had feelings for Wyatt actually. The lonely boy that no one had seemed to want the talk to, had been wanted by the dark-haired cat lover. but her moment to tell was destroyed as that very same day Wyatt left his friends forever.

_Or was it forever..?_


	2. Chapter 2

Vicki was outside picking strawberries. her basket currently contained about 5 and she reached out to pick 2 more. after Wyatt left the group she had taken up strawberry picking to ease her nerves. She felt so lonely. She had her best friends, but they could never be lovers to her. she picked another bright berry from the bushes. she tried not to think about him. her brain wouldn't let her. it had been a year since he left, and she still couldn't stop thinking about him. his eyes that shone like blue diamonds, his emo haircut that he still had since 6th grade. everything about him made her want to tear up and be happy at the same time. she could never see him again.

A figure in the distance seemed to get closer. The sun began to set and Vicki tried to once more focus on just picking the berries. the figure began getting closer. by now she could make out the misty shadows of a familiar male figure, but she had yet to realize who. she didn't focus on him, and picked another berry from the bushes. "hello" an unfamiliar voice said. Vicki nearly jumped out of her shoes. She turned her head to her left, only to be greeted with a face she never thought she'd see up close again. Wyatt.

"What are you doing here? she said bitterly. "I just was strolling the streets and saw you and wanted to visit." Wyatt said simply, holding his hands in his hoodie pockets carelessly. "Now's, not the time, you left us, and I don't want to see you _ever_ again, you hurt me too much." Vicki stated, looking back at the bushes and picking another berry, acting as if he wasn't even there. "How did I hurt you?" Wyatt asked questioningly, "You seemed fine, even _happy_ when I left." "there's a thing called faking it Wyatt, ever heard of it?" Vicki didn't turn her head to him. "..look, I just wanted you to know that I miss you, and I well, wanted to know what I could do to make up for me leaving. I miss you guys, _especially you_ Vicki. You mean a lot more to me than I let on, and I only wish the best for you. what can I do to have you forgive me?"

Vicki felt stunned. she didn't expect this at all. she couldn't bare to look at him. The only thing she could let out her mouth was a weak whisper of "you still owe me a strawberry" "what?" he said, a tone of confusion in his voice. "I didn't hear you." Vicki sighed. This was ridiculous. she looked him in the eyes. in an easy tine of voice, she replied "you still owe me a strawberry, Wyatt." they both stood there for a minute, Wyatt thinking hardly on when he had owed Vicki a strawberry. "you mean that time in 6th grade when you never got your strawberry back?" Wyatt asked. Vicki nodded her head certainly.

"you have a basket full right there though!" Wyatt said, pointing to the basket in Vicki's grip. she set it down on the damp evening grass and looked Wyatt straight in the eyes. "I want one from you though" Wyatt looked at the berry bush without any further questions. He picked a berry as red as the evening sunset as he stepped closer to the girl of his dreams. "w-what are you-" she was stopped by the berry being put into her mouth. she looked Wyatt in his eyes and bit down on the berry. after she began chewing on it she quickly stepped a few steps back from Wyatt. "alright then, I guess that's what I needed to do to get you to forgive me." Wyatt said, a smirk in his words. he stepped back onto the paved roadside. Vicki was stunned still by the fact the Wyatt just fed her, and by his own choice too. Wyatt looked back at the girl with the messy hair and said: "goodbye sugarplum" then walked into the distant shadows once more. He was gone before Vicki could fully register what had just happened. The only reaction she had for him was a simple,

_"what the actual fuck just happened"_


	3. Chapter 3

Vicki started another day as always, waking up from her bed, getting dressed, the usual things everyone did when the woke up getting ready for school. while brushing her teeth she remembered last night. should couldn't help but let her mind wander as to if Wyatt had purposefully "ran into" her, or if he had purposefully organized the meetup. it puzzled her still, that just maybe Wyatt hadn't meant to hurt her by leaving the group. She finished her work brushing her teeth then grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She had started walking to school when high school had started, so she and Ailynn could catch up on news and daily gossip.

She made her usual turn down to another block, where ailynn lived. She stopped by the house and waited, lightly tapping her foot on the sidewalk. Ailynn came running out the door, her sketchbook in her hands. Vicki looked at her and said a simple "hi". ailynn replied with the usual "what's up?" and they both began walking. "nothing much.." Vicki said, although she still had a lot on her mind. "I can tell your hiding something Vic, don't be afraid to tell me anything." ailynn beamed, looking Vicki in the eye, trying to get a right answer out of her. Vicki looked down at the paved sidewalk in front of her. she couldn't let ailynn know, at least just yet, about her encounter with Wyatt last night. "its nothing really." she said. ailynn looked at her, "I can tell your hiding something, but ill let it go _for now_." she replied. "I'm definitely gonna question you later though Vic, I'm watchin' you"

they continued walking, in comfortable silence. They reached the school soon enough. There were wooden picnic tables in the front of the large building, where Finnley and Lilly both sat, waiting for there other friends. ailynn and Vicki reached the picnic tables and both sat. Finnley immediately started talking to Vicki and ailynn, saying that he was hosting a party at his house and the whole high school had been invited. "maybe you can even find that _special_ someone Vicki..?!" ailynn said enthusiastically, Practically jumping out of her seat. Vicki looked unsure, and ailynn could tell that she was from being her best friend for so long. Lilly looked at Vicki cheerfully, "I think you can definitely find someone Vicki. The whole high school will be there, and maybe you can even talk to someone that you haven't in a looooong time." she said. Vicki looked at them all like she had no idea what they were talking about. "what do you mean by that?!" she said accusingly. Lilly looked back at her. "I mean you should talk to Wyatt again. it was _extremely_ obvious you liked him at one point. so why not try again?" ailynn and Finnley both agreed.

"are you guys kidding??! that was _years_ ago!" Vicki said blushing furiously. "whatever you say Vicki. the party's tomorrow by the way. see you there!" Finnley stated, walking away as the first-hour bell rang. Vicki stood grabbing her backpack from its seat next to her. she glanced to her side and noticed Wyatt was only one picnic table away the whole time. panicked thoughts were sent to her brain, thinking that if he heard the conversation he would know about whatever newly refound feelings she had.

A wink was flashed to her by the boy before her glance was once more returned to walking to first-hour.


End file.
